Haven't I Always Told You?
by MismatchedToeSocks
Summary: They're 25, they cant make souffles for reasons other than affairs, and weddings are all over the place. HPGW, RWHG
1. Horseshoe Crabs and Wedding Rings

A/N This is my first fic, so go easy on me. The beginning takes place when Harry and Ron and Hermione are 25. It's a romantic comedy that involves cast iron pans, extremely hormonal & pregnant women, Fred falling out of the sky and landing in a wedding cake, shotgun weddings, and soufflés gone wrong! WOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't THINK I own these characters… not really sure. I'm lost here… HEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

**HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW**

**Chapter 1: Horseshoe Crabs and Wedding Rings**

Harry looked down into Ginny's eyes. The night sky was dotted with the little stars and the moon was shining brightly. Ginny's face was glowing in the moonlight. She had never looked more beautiful.

Together they walked down the beach with the sand between their toes.

"Harry," Ginny said, 'This has been wonderful. NOW can you tell me why we are here?" "Well, I guess so…" Harry replied slowly, with a grin stretching across his face.

He got down on one knee, but almost at once he jumped back up. "OW!" he yelled. "Bloody horseshoe crabs." He tried again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. "Ginny, will you marry me? He popped open the box to reveal a silver ring with a heart shaped diamond adorning it. Written around the ringwas _'__Harry and Ginny__Forever__'_. Ginny laughed with joy. "YES! I will, Harry, I will!!!" She fell into his arms and they enjoyed a long, passionate kiss.


	2. Face Hermione's Wrath OR DIE!

A/N Ron survives the wrath of Hermione. More of Hermione's hormonal antics in later chapters. R&R please!

Disclaimer: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IT'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!! ALL MIIIIIIIINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(J.K. Rowling comes up behind with a pickaxe)

"NOOOO!!!! I'm sorry! It's yours!" (sob)

**RWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHG**

**Chapter 2: Face Hermione's Wrath OR DIE**

It was an almost normal morning at Hermione's flat in Hogsmeade. Hermione woke and felt a little off. She pulled out her wand and cast a spell upon herself, and became livid when she saw the results.

"RON!!!!!" yelled Hermione. 'HOW COULD YOU! YOU THOUGHTLESS BASTARD!!!!!"

_'God damn, bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell!!!!'_ Ron thought, '_Why did I end up like this? Why is Hermione so mad? Why is she chasing me with a giant cast iron frying pan?'_ "YOU! GOT! ME! PREGNANT!" she shouted. " "Well, that's what you get for sleeping with me! I guess this means we could get married…" started Ron. "Just don't kill me! I enjoy my life! PLEASE!!!!" Hermione flung herself onto him and kissed him passionately. "YES! I love you!" came her cry._ 'Women,'_ Ron thought. _'Extremely hormonal women'_.


	3. Back at the Burrow

A/N DH SPOILER: Tonks and Lupin never died (according to this fanfiction). And, an eight year old Teddy is in tow. This chapter is a little longer than the last ones. Please, R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I DO, however own a dog. Better than nothing.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Chapter 3: Back at the Burrow**

Ginny burst through the door of the Burrow. She ran to the back of the kitchen to the aging redheaded couple in the kitchen.

"Mum! Dad!" she cried, "I've missed you both!" She gave them each a hug and a kiss.

"Hello, Ginny, dear. How have you been lately?" asked Arthur.

"Better than ever" replied Ginny.

"Oh, Ginny, you've grown!" said Molly. "Now where is Harry?" Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Right here, Mrs. Weasley." "Harry, you are looking wonderful. But how do you get so skinny? You need food! I'll start preparing dinner right now." Molly said with a smile.

Harry chuckled. "Hello, Arthur." He said, shaking hands with Mr. Weasley.

"Harry! Very good to see you! Ron and Hermione should be apparating here soon." replied Arthur. Molly gave a quick glance at the clock.

"They seem to be coming now!" she said. Ron's hand had switched to "Traveling" on the clock. A knock came at the door. Harry went to open it.

"Ron! Haven't seen you in ages!" said Harry at the sight of his redheaded friend.

"How've you been, mate?" asked Ron. "Fine, fine. Where's Her-" He was cut off by the usual squeal and being hit with extreme force by what seemed to be a brunette bludger smashing into him at mach one. "-Mione." he finished in a muffled voice. They all laughed and went to the kitchen to meet with the rest of the Weasley family. Harry shook hands with Bill, Charlie, Percy, a less ragged looking Lupin, a very grim looking and earless George, was swooped down upon and kissed by Fleur (making Ginny look very jealous and turn scarlet), received a wink and the customary "Wotcher, Harry" from Tonks, and gave a hug to a very muddy and green haired Teddy. They sat down, had some firewhisky and talked for a while, and Mrs. Weasley brought in their dinner (a rather tasty platter of roasted lamb chops). Harry grinned at Ginny. They almost knew what would happen next.


	4. Two Announcements

A/N Again, R&R please! And, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Harry Potter. I'd be rich. But I don't. Crud.

Chapter 4: Two Announcements

All was well that night at dinner. After dessert, and after Teddy had be put to bed in what had been a Muggle tour bus (Arthur had made some "minor" adjustments. Basically, It was now a guest house that looked like a bus on the outside with a door attaching it to the sitting room's door), Ron gave a slight nod to Hermione, and they both stood up,

"Uh, well, 'Mione and I have an, uh, announcement…" Ron's voice trailed away.

"Well, out with it then," said Harry.

Hermione started to grin. "Ron and I are going to have a baby AND a wedding!"

"Oh, how wonderful!" said Ginny.

There was about 5 minutes of congratulations to Ron and Hermione.

"So, when's the wedding?" asked a now long and blue haired Tonks.

"Two weeks from tomorrow" said Ron.

Harry and Ginny now stood up. "We also have an announcement!" said a very flushed Ginny.

Together, they grinned and Harry said, "We're getting married too, next month."

Again, there was a round of congratulations.

Ginny pecked Harry on the cheek and he suddenly felt rather warm and happy.

They later all walked up to their rooms. Harry was, for a change, sharing with Ginny, and Ron and Hermione shared Ron's room.

Harry and Ginny kissed each other goodnight, and got into bed. That night, Harry began to dream of what lay ahead for him and Ginny.

He dreamt that they were living together in a house in Godric's Hollow. They had beautiful children, and he was a well known Quidditch coach. Ginny had a good job as as a head writer at the Daily Prophet. Ron and Hermione lived next door with their children. Ron was the owner of a pub in Hogsmeade, and Hermione was the head of her department at the Ministry, a department of her own creation (The Elfish Welfare Department, of course). Everybody was happy, and Draco Malfoy had gotten stuck as a bartender at Ron's pub, The Dancing Bludger, and being paid minimum wage. Draco had no girlfriend, and lived in a crummy little flat above Gladrag's Wizard Wear in Hogsmeade. Life was good.


	5. Luna's Affair With An Imperfect Soufflé

A/N Ok.. IT'S LONGER YAY!!!! Please, R&R!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own it, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 5: Luna's Affair With An Imperfect Soufflé

Harry woke the next morning only to see Luna staring him in the face with her slightly owl-esque and dreamy eyes. He yelled in shock.

"Hellooo, Harry!" she said in her floaty voice.

"Bloody hell, Luna, what are you doing in my bed? And where's Ginny?" Harry said.

Luna looked around.

"Ohh, yes, Ginny wanted me to tell you that she is in Diagon Alley looking for a wedding gown for Hermione." Luna said. "That's why I was up here."

Harry grinned. It was, indeed, very like Luna to forget her point of being somewhere. And to forget to change into normal clothes, it seemed, later at breakfast. She came down wearing a green nightshirt with purple fringe and orange spots.

When this was pointed out, she simply pulled out her wand and with a casual flick, she was wearing a blue shirt with a picture of what was clearly her so called "Crumple Horned Snorkack", a chartreuse skirt with pink birds on it over a pair of red pants with little stars on it. She also wore the old Butterbeer cork necklace and radish earrings. Everybody ignored the odd choice of dress, because, after all, it was Luna Lovegood.

Later, an exasperated Tonks was attempting to cook what seemed to be a cheese soufflé for Teddy, who said that he wanted something French, like Fleur (who he obviously fancied). When she failed to do it by hand, she whipped out her wand, and conjured a REAL soufflé that did not look like the remains of a smashed television set. Teddy ate happily while Ginny stroked his now neon purple hair.

Luna entered the room.

"Ohh, an imperfect cheese soufflé," she said dreamily. She scooped it up in her arms and promptly began to sing to it.

_"Oh, my soufflé, my messed up soufflé,_

_You make me so fluggerly when days are grey,_

_SOUFFLE, SOUFFLE, OH CHEESE SOUFFLE!!!!!_

_You make me happy like a Snorkack in…_

_MAAAAAAY!!!!!!"_

Ron and Hermione walked in and looked equally confused.

"Was Luna just singing to a soufflé?" Ron asked.

Harry and Ginny both nodded, grinning.

They decided to leave Luna in peace with her "soufflé affair". They walked up the stairs to Ron's room. They sat down and began to play poker.

In the middle of the game, there was a loud thud at the window and what seemed to be several feathers flew up. Pigwidgeon had come with a letter from Neville.

_Dear Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny._

_Congratulations to all of you on your engagements! Yes, I will be there for both weddings. I think I'm staying with the Lovegoods. By the way, the next time you see Luna singing to a soufflé, pay no mind to it. She's been doing it ever since she got a job in France (I saw her in Diagon Alley when I went to buy some new robes, so we had lunch). _

_I have some great news of my own. I was just accepted as the new Herbology Professor at Hogwarts! The new headmaster, Charliminy Rugleywing, seems to be happy with my study on water plants of Asia._

_Hope to see you soon! _

_Actually doing something right,_

_Neville_

Hermione checked off Neville's name on the guest lists. She wrote a note back to him with a congratulations.

A while later, when they walked down, Luna was still cradling the soufflé. Fleur was giving her odd looks. After some time, Luna put down the soufflé. She vanished it and skipped back to her house.

All was well at the Burrow.


	6. The Wedding and The Second Coming

A/N Most exciting chapter yet! Please, R&R! DH SPOILER: Fred. That's all I'm saying.

Disclaimer: Duh. I don't own it. WE GET IT!

Chapter 6: The Wedding And The Second Coming

Two weeks had passed since the soufflé incident. It was now the day of Ron and Hermione's wedding. But, instead of mingling with the guests, Hermione was scuffling around in Ginny's room.

"Hermione, calm down!" Ginny said after a while. "Your going to mess up your hair and we actually got Fleur to do it by _hand_. How often does that happen?"

"Oh, Ginny, I know," she replied, sitting down. "But I'm just so excited! I mean, um, uh… oh god, I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I actually want to marry your brother!"

Ginny put on a smug grin. "Oooh, looks like somebody's in love!"

Hermione laughed. She got up from the stool in front of the vanity. She walked to the closet and slid the door open. She gingerly took a white dress off the rack. Hermione went into the bathroom and changed into the dress. She came back to Ginny's room. Ginny did Hermione's makeup and placed Muriel's tiara on to of the now sleek and shiny hair that Fleur had put into a classy updo.

"Time to go, I guess," Hermione said with a shudder and a nervous smile. Together, the two women walked outside of the house and suddenly, they had vanished into thin air.

RonRonRonRonRonRonRonRonRonRonRonRonRonRonRonRonRonRonRonRonRonRonRon

Ron and Harry were sitting in the back of the Great Hall. Headmaster Rugleywing had agreed to let them use the room with a great deal of help from Neville. Both Harry and Ron were holding bottles of Butterbeer.

"Ugh, mate, I'm so nervous," said Ron to Harry. Harry grinned.

"Don't worry. If you faint, I'm sure we can get Hermione to hide the body." Harry laughed.

"Oh, you're a great help," said Ron.

"No need to thank me."

There was about a minute of silence while they drank their Butterbeers, each of them in deep thought.

"Harry," said Ron. "I'm getting married…"

"Took you that long to realize?"

"Well, yeah, uhm, not really, but the prospect of it scares me."

Harry chuckled. "You'll be fine."

Hagrid entered the room. He had actually managed to tame his hair for this wedding. And his wardrobe choices were not half bad. It seemed the enormous lady on his arm had put a great deal of effort into making her husband look nice for the occaision.

"'Arry, eet 'as been so long," said Madame Maxime, bending over to kiss him on both cheeks.

"Ron! Harry! How are yeh? I haven't see much o' both of yeh for a while now!" said Hagrid with a grin. "Where's Ginny an' Hermione?"

"The Burrow, getting changed." said Harry. "Great to see you, Hagrid."

"How are you, Hagrid?" asked Ron. And how is uhm, little Roxanne?"

"Oh, she's fine. We left 'er at home with Olympe's sister so she won' be too much trouble for yeh." Hagrid replied.

The three men hung around with some of the other male guests until it was time for the ceremony to start.

Ron and Harry, the best man, stood at the front of the hall. Music stated to play as Ginny, the maid of honor, walked down the aisle dressed in a pale blue dress embroidered with tiny diamonds. She was carrying a bunch of white roses and her hair was put up in a bun, with carefully crafted red curls falling out here and there. Harry's chest gave a leap when he saw her.

Then, several young bridesmaids skipped down the aisle, all wearing silver dresses with pouffy skirts. Then, Hermione slowly strolled in.

She was wearing a shimmery white dress with a long skirt and a silver ribbon tied around the waist. Her hair was not bushy at all, it was actually carefully curled and pinned up. Fleur smiled at her handiwork. Hermione arrived at the podium.

Ron stepped forward, and Harry and Ginny stepped back. Hermione was glowing as she took Ron's hand. Meanwhile, up in the wizarding heaven…

FRED!FRED!FRED!FRED!FRED!FRED!FRED!FRED!FRED!FRED!FRED!FRED!FRED!

Fred Weasley was looking down upon his younger brother's wedding. Ever since he had been given the news of the marriage, he had been planning his escape. He walked up to the guy in charge of wizarding heaven, who has no name (but we shall call him G.I.C.O.W.H.).

"Oi! Guy In Charge Of Wizarding Heaven! I wanna come back to life! My siblings are getting married and such." He yelled.

A large bearded man in blue robes materialized in front of him. "Not unless you can give me something I _really _want." He said.

"Well, I happen to have some fine items with me a t the moment. Alas, a box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products!" A purple box appeared. G.I.C.O.W.H. opened the box and pulled out a wand that turned into a large plastic dog turd, and said with glee, "Fun! But I want more!"

"Not a problem! I have here a box of the epitome of the average American muggle's life… The Krispy Kreme doughnut!" He dramatically flipped open the box and revealed a dozen glazed doughnuts.

G.I.C.O.W.H. looked at the greasy fried treats like they were gold.

"You got a deal! You're alive now! NOW LEAVE ME IN PEACE WITH MY DOUGHNUTS!"

Fred grinned. _Mission accomplished!_

Now, down on Earth, they were getting to the vows. Hermione and Ron were just about to kiss when suddenly, a redheaded person shot out of the sky and landed in the cake with a very loud splat. The person jumped out and muttered "Evanesco!" and out of the cake came none other than Fred, already dressed in dress robes.

"Carry on," he said with a grin.

Ron and Hermione were showered with gold sparks and they kissed passionately.

"Haven't I always told you that we'd be perfect together?" Ron said.

"Well, no, you've never said that, but I do think you're right," Hermione said smiling.


	7. The Defeat of Muriel

A/N Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Now there is some comedy with the AMAZZZING Fred and George! And some annoyingness and such from Muriel! YAY!!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. sob I want to be a multi-billionaire!

Chapter 7: The Defeat of Muriel

It was dinnertime on the night of the wedding. Mrs. Weasley was fussing over Fred and Ron. Everybody was very happy in light of the wedding and Fred's return to Earth. Except for Muriel.

"If you ask me, that little troublemaker should have never come back from the dead. He doesn't deserve to exist, he made my best hippogriff coat smell horrible! At least I got a better, new one. And it's a beautiful shade of purple" she complained, grimacing and stroking her coat. Then she turned to one of Hermione's relatives and yelled, "Give me your chair! I'm one hundred and fifteen!"

Hermione's cousin ran off looking frightened. Muriel plopped herself down and started yelling at somebody for some unknown reason. Hermione walked over to comfort the little boy, and then walked back after about five minutes.

"Now that's just plain awful, scaring a little six year old like that! What did he ever do to you?" she said.

Muriel looked amused. "Now listen here, you little piece of…"

Fred and George Apparated right between Hermione and Muriel.

"Oi, she's your great niece-in-law, or something along those lines now, lay off her!" said Fred.

"Yeah, she never did anything to you, you lousy old she-git!" said George.

Muriel looked even more amused. "Lines, you say, Franklin, or whatever your name is… uh, "_darling", _this girl, the muggle-born," she said with a shudder, "does not have these pure Weasley lines! Ricardo, or whatever your brother is called, should never have married her!" she shouted.

Everybody took great offense at this (with the exception of the Granger clan, who had no clue what had happened) and Ron, Fred, and George drew their wands.

"Muriel, back off from my wife… bloody hell, I'm married!" Ron said. He fell down into a faint.

"Ronald, you're so brave," said Hermione, lifting Ron's body with a charm. She moved him into a corner where nobody could step on him.

Meanwhile, Fred and George were using their amazingly useful twin telepathy.

Fred: So, do you happen to have the supplies, dear brother?

George: Do we ever _not_ have them?

Fred: Well, yeah, good point. But, it seems that this lovely hormonal pregnant lady wife of our little brothers is doing quite a bit for us…

George: Oh, good then. Shall we wait a minute, and then display our immense skill, my good man?

Fred: No, it seems that she's done enough. Let us let our plan take action!

Back in the real world, Hermione was screaming at Muriel, and Muriel was actually wincing now and then.

Ron regained his consciousness, and he and Harry helped Hermione calm down and the twins suddenly pulled out several boxes and pointed their wands at them.

"_Productium Apererus!_" they both shouted. The boxes exploded and disappeared into a cloud of green smoke, and so did Muriel. A minute later, the smoked subsided, and Muriel was no longer there, and a small purple duck-type creature with a tuft of red hair coming out of the top of it's head had replaced her. It had large yellow glasses and was wearing several ugly strings of beads, and had several large and ugly rings on its ugly, troll like feet. When it opened its mouth to speak, there came the shrill voice of Aunt Muriel.

"YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME! WHY HAVE YOU MADE ME SO UGLY? WHY! WHY, YOU FOOLS! YOU BASTARDS!" she screeched, but she was silenced as George scooped her into a large glass jar.

"Our reason for doing this to you, Dear Auntie," started George,

"Is that you simply are a prat, a she-git and a rather enormous pain in the arse," finished Fred.

Everybody cheered, even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the Granger clan. Fred and George grinned uncontrollably and high fived.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is back in business!" the twins shouted.

"Did I mention that I married you ex-girlfriend? said George.

"You prat." Said Fred, although he was still grinning.

Nearby, Harry and Ginny were looking at each other lovingly, and Ron and Hermione were sharing their first dance and a passionate kiss.


	8. The Week Before The Second Wedding

A/N Ok… some chaos, some VERY sappy fluff, some VERY awkward moments worthy of the "awkward turtle" (For those of you who don't know what this is. Ask someone who does), and some AWESOMENESS FROM ME AND MY AWESOME STORY!!!!!!!! This chapter gets quite close to the M side near the end, so watch yourself. Please, R&R!

Disclaimer: Gah. What's the point of wishing for it anymore… oooh, wait… maybe I can turn this into a huge hit!!!!!

Chapter 8: love

The Week Before The Second Marriage

A week had passed since Ron and Hermione's wedding, Fred's return, and the capturing of Muriel the duck thing, and there was now one week until Harry and Ginny's wedding.

Neville, Ron and Harry had been making trips to Diagon Alley, to pick up supplies for the wedding. One day, they made a stop at a Muggle restaurant on the way out of the Leaky Cauldron. The restaurant was a big place with normal food, like steak, fries (chips), and potatoes with gravy called Melinda and Joe's. A smiling blonde young lady in a pink T-Shirt and blue jeans and a white apron with "Melinda and Joe's" embroidered on it came to their table.

"Hi, my name is Katie, I'll be your server … Harry?" she said.

It was Katie Bell, the former chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team was standing in front of them.

Harry grinned. "Katie! What are you doing here? I thought you went to work at Saint Mungo's?"

Her smile faded a little. "Well, I started to, but in the meantime, I needed to find a small job so I had something to do and had a bit of money before I worked there full time. I applied for a position at the Three Broomsticks, but a girl named Jayita, who incidentally, is Parvati and Padma's cousin, had just gotten the job. Then, a muggle-born friend of mine said, 'Hey I know a great muggle place a few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron that has some openings, and you can take the money you earn there and trade it for wizarding money at that new department at the Ministry,'. So I did, and this was the place in question. The people here are really nice, and I get a steady pay, so it's working out well until I get to be a Healer."

Neville laughed. "Well, we're glad it's going well."

Katie laughed back. "In the meantime, what can I get you guys?"

A while later, they had all eaten, and they were talking with Katie as they were paying the bill.

"So, we never got your response for our wedding," said Harry.

Katie gave a tinkling laugh. "Oh, well, my owl, Nutmeg, came back after four days and didn't have the letter. Then, a day later, I got a letter from somebody down in Kent, who was fortunately, a wizard, and was asking who I was and why I sent a letter to them. But yeah, I'm coming, and so is Oliver, who, incidentally, said he would fly to your flat and personally give you the reply."

Ron grinned. "Sounds like another Errol."

They said their farewells, and they set off on their way.

Later that day, at around one o'clock, Fleur was bustling around making the place immaculate and planning what Ginny was to wear.

"I theenk zat Ginny should wear a dress seemilar to what I wore on my wedding day, but with a leetle bit more lace! And, she should add a gold reebbon around ze waist, maybe? And what shall Gabrielle and 'Ermione wear? I theenk, maybe, zat zey should wear matching dresses to yours, Ginny, but less lacy! Oh, how _J'aime_ weddings!" she said, her bright blue eyes shining with excitement. She shook her silver blonde hair out of her gorgeous face.

Ron went into a sort of daze at this, but then, Hermione, who was starting to really look pregnant gave him a glare and he snapped back.

Fleur decided to take a break from wedding plans, and go to put little Victoire down for a nap, so Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all walked upstairs. Hermione lay down on the bed.

"To be honest, I'm quite scared," she said.

"Of what?" questioned Harry.

"Well, a few things," replied Hermione. "Such as carrying both my weight and the baby's weight, because I may collapse under that weight, actually HAVING the baby, because I've heard that it's quite painful, and raising the baby… basically everything baby-related. But, it's pretty exciting, becoming a future mum."

Ron lay down beside her. "Well, yeah, I feel the same way. I mean, what if the kid doesn't like me? Or, what if the kid ends up a Slytherin? Or starts shagging every person they see? Or if they like to be cruel to house-elves? Or…"

He couldn't finish, because Hermione grabbed him and the started snogging passionately.

Harry looked at Ginny. She grinned and said "Aaaaawkwaaaaaard!"

Harry laughed. "Let's leave them in their peace."

"Nice idea."

They walked over to Ginny's bedroom, where Ginny plopped herself down on the couch in front of the window. Harry sat behind her and put his arms around her.

"Only one more week, hon'," said Harry. He grinned.

Ginny smiled glowingly. "Yeah. Only a week. Then we have bragging rights and lots of wedding gifts."

Just moments later, their lips were locked in a passionate snog and they had fallen from the couch to the floor and were rolling around on the soft blue carpet. Ginny broke away and giggled uncontrollably, and Harry stroked her cheek lovingly.

"I'm quite nervous though. For all of the reasons that Hermione mentioned."

Harry kissed her neck gently. "Don't worry. I'm trying not to. Hey, d'you want to go see if Ron and Hermione want to go down to Hogsmeade and get some firewhiskey or something? Because I haven't been to the Hog's Head or the Three Broomsticks for ages. And Hermione's been hinting that her hormones are making her have an obsessive need for some stuff from Honeydukes."

Ginny smiled. 'Yeah, I completely agree. Let's go, then."

They got up off the blue-carpeted floor (A/N with pink bunny rabbits and green ass cheeks painting purple ALIENS on a RAINBOW chicken's gobble. Purely for humor. Just kidding though) And Harry took Ginny's hand. She kissed him on the cheek and grinned. They walked through the door and up the stairs to Ron's bedroom. When they opened the door, they saw Ron and Hermione completely nude lying on the floor, and Ron was inside her. He looked over and saw Harry and Ginny and yelled "OI! Shut the door!!!!!!"

Harry and Ginny both fell to the ground laughing hysterically. Harry shut the door with his foot.

"Bloody hell, I'm scarred for life!" Ginny snorted.

"Mate, you want to apparate over to Hogsmeade for some firewhiskey? We need to stop at Zonko's for Fred and George anyway, they want to know how much they can buy it for, as a Hogsmeade branch, 'cause Filch retired, so their products are allowed now," said Harry.

"Oh, yeah!" came Hermione's voice. "I want to stop at Honeydukes and buy a box of Sugar Quills, some fudge, Fizzing Whizzbees, Chocolate Frogs, and Bertie Bott's!!!"

"Uh… Hermione?" Ron said. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Oh, uh, hormones!"

Ginny laughed. "Get yourselves decent, we're leaving!"


	9. Wedding Bells Part Two

A/N This would be the moment that you have all been waiting for… Harry and Ginny's wedding day! This chapter has hormonal Hermione incidents, a to-be-expected snog, a discovery, some VERY funny French (I'm close-to-fluent, but I get something wrong, _s'il-vous-plait, pardonnez-moi! _And if you are fluent, feel free to tell me the correct term.), and another Close-To-M incident. Enjoy, and R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I wish I could own Prince William! HAIL, BRITANNIA!

Chapter 9: Wedding Bells Part Two But This Time Somewhere Else

_So. I. Am. Getting… Bloody hell, I'm getting married!_

This was the thought that ran through Harry's head on Saturday morning. He opened his eyes and rolled over to make sure he knew what was going on. He got a large quantity of fiery red hair in his face and mouth.

_Good, Ginny's in the same bed as me. Check._

He pushed off the covers.

_Whoa! Ok, I'm only wearing my boxers in here, and Ginny's only in her bra and knickers. Awkward, but check._

He tapped Ginny on the shoulder. She yawned, rolled over, smiled and said;

"Hey, future husband."

_She knows we're getting married. Check._

Ginny kissed him tenderly on the lips. She sat up and shook her hair out of her face.

"We're getting married. Oh, god! It's our wedding day!"

_Heh heh heh._

Ginny gave Harry's arm a squeeze. She kissed him again. Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"How about we go wake Ron up and annoy him, just for the pure hell of it!" Ginny said, eyes shining. She had a look on her face like a young child waking up and realizing that it was Christmas Day.

Harry laughed and nodded in approval. They slid out of bed and Harry put on a T-Shirt while Ginny tied up her powder blue bathrobe. They walked upstairs to Ron's room. Ginny softly knocked on the door.

"Come in… _yawn_," came Hermione's sleepy voice.

Harry pushed open the door and he and Ginny walked in to find Ron and Hermione both sleeping in the Chudley Cannons-draped bed. Ron had pushed off his covers and was snoring away, while Hermione was on her side with her arm around Ron. She opened her eyes and looked at Harry.

"G'morning!" she said with a smile. "Better wake up Ron."

She shook Ron and when all he did was roll over she sat up, put her mouth next to his ear and yelled;

'Wake up, Ronald!"

Ron bolted upright with a rather freaked out look.

"Wuzzappnin? Oi! What was that for? Oh, hi Harry, Ginny."

Harry and Ginny both laughed.

"C'mon, let's go get breakfast, you lot," said Ginny.

Ron and Hermione got out of bed (Ron falling out more than getting out) and the all walked to the kitchen to see Molly and Fleur bustling around the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning, you all!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice. 'Sit down, I'll have your breakfast out in a minute."

"_Bonjour_, 'Arry!" said Fleur, kissing Harry on both cheeks (causing Ginny to redden). "'Ow are you and Ginny today? You must be _trés, trés, trés,_ _excitée_!" She gave them all a glowing smile.

"Fine, Fleur, erm, thanks!" said Harry, just barely able to hide his embarrassment.

They all sat down and Mrs. Weasley placed large plates of bacon, deviled eggs, sausage, onion bagels (A/N I know onion bagels seem gross, but I love 'em. So shoot me. Heh heh heh), hash browns, and a plate of butter, marmalade, cream cheese, jam, and salt and pepper.

Harry had barely started on his hash browns when he heard a loud shriek from behind him. He turned around and saw Fleur, her silvery-blonde hair aflame.

_"ÉTEINDRE LE FEU, MOLLY!! S'IL VOUS PLAIT! MES CHEVEUX! MES CHEVEUX JOLIE! NON, NON! MES CHEVEUX SONT SUR LE FEU!_ _MON DIEU, MON DIEU! _Molly! Bill! Bill!" Fleur yelped.

Hermione drew her wand in the blink of an eye.

"_AGUAMENTI!"_

Fleur was engulfed in a cloud of steam for a few seconds. When it subsided, Fleur was standing there, clutching her head, sobbing.

"No, no! Don't look at me! I am so 'ideous! Why me? Why me?"

"Oh, Fleur dear! Come, come, I can even it out, but I probably can't make it grow back to full length! If I cast the spell now, it won't be back to completely normal for 3 days at the minimum. Don't fret, dear, you'll be just fine!" said Mrs. Weasley, trying to calm Fleur.

"Bah! I will never be beautiful again!" Fleur sobbed.

Mrs. Weasley rushed Fleur upstairs, and Hermione leapt out of her seat and ran off behind her, also attempting so calm her.

There was silence in the kitchen for about two minutes. Finally, Ron cut the tension.

"Bloody hell."

Ginny nearly fell out of her chair laughing. She had gone purple in the face and was clutching her ribs.

"Ron, you idiot! All you can say is _'Bloody hell.'_? How much of an idiot brother are you! Oh, god, that's hilarious!" she choked.

"Oi! You wouldn't think it was so funny if you said it!"

This conversation went on for a few hours, and a bit later, Fleur came downstairs looking rather grumpy. Her hair was now in an EXTREMELY short and ugly cut, so short that the ends of it were an inch above her ears.

"Now, now, dear, by the end of the day, it will be in a pretty chin-length bob, don't fret!" said Mrs. Weasley in a rather exasperated voice.

Molly turned to Ginny and put her hands on her hips, grinned, and said;

"I think it's time we prettied you up, Mrs. Ginny Potter! And, will you help Fleur? Maybe it will take you mind off you hair."

Fleur nodded stiffly, but her expression softened a little. They started upstairs, and Harry and Ron went up to Ron's room. As soon as they had both showered and changed into their dress robes, they apparated to the Hog's Head, to meet with Neville, Hagrid, Seamus, Dean, Oliver, Bill, Fred, George, and Charlie (A/N Percy is not included because, even though he came back to the good side, he is still a git, a prat, and a downright ass. Ok, I've gotten that over with. Now, I continue!) for some Firewhiskey.

Meanwhile, in Ginny's room, Fleur was smiling again, pinning up, braiding and putting glitter in Ginny's fiery red hair. Ginny was going to be wearing exactly what Fleur recommended. The wedding was to take place at a nearby lake that had a beach that the Weasley children had grown up playing at, so there was no need for shoes.

A while later, Harry and Ron were sitting and waiting for the girls. Fred had gone off to chat up some veela girls, and Neville was sitting with Luna's head on his shoulder. Oliver was off under a tree with Katie, summoning their forgotten gifts and discussing Quidditch. George was sitting somewhere with his wife (remember chapter 7), Dorsey (friend's name. this is a random excuse for his wife so I don't need to go into specifics), and showing her some new products.

There was a loud crack and Hermione, Ginny, Fleur and her new hair, and Mrs. Weasley appeared. Everybody assembled in front of the altar. Harry and Ron went up to the altar. Music started to play. The little veela cousin (Gabrielle at the head, who even though she would be nineteen at this point, is eight in this story, so live with it)/ Weasley cousin flower girls skipped up along the beach, flinging lilies all over the place. Then, Hermione walked forward, attempting to surpress a giggle.

The crowd fell silent as Ginny strode down the sandy aisle. Harry's heart skipped several beats. She again had a blazing look on her face, just the same one she had when they had shared their first kiss together. Harry had never seen her look so beautiful. She glided up towards the altar and stopped in front of Harry. The short, tufty wizard cleared his throat, and began the vows.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Gin."

"I really can't believe that we're getting married."

"Me neither. But I'm really glad."

"Same here, Harry, same here."

"Harry James, do you wish to accept Ginevra Molly as you wife?"

"I do."

"Ginevra Molly, do you wish to do the same for him?"

"I do. I really do."

"Harry, you may now kiss the bride."

Harry pulled Ginny tight to him and the kissed lovingly and passionately. Fawkes flew over them, and gold and red sparks flew. They kissed for at least a minute before they broke apart.

Later that night, Harry and Ginny were sitting in Ginny's room talking about the future of their marriage. Soon, they had entwined themselves in a snog. They began to rip off each other's clothes until they were completely nude, and they hit the floor, shagging each other passionately.

**BLACKOUT**

** Two Weeks Later: **"Harry, I'm pregnant."

A/N Like it? R&R please!


	10. There's Two?

A/N So, you've read the Wedding Bells Part Two. There was an error in my writing of it, so please, re-read the chapter and make sure you got the ending right. Now! I continue with hormonalness and father fear! This chapter takes place when Hermione is about 7 months into her pregnancy, so that places Ginny about six months into hers. Please, R&R!!!

Chapter 10: There's _TWO_?

Ginny and Hermione were sitting outside drinking their tea. Fleur's hair was back to its normal length. Hermione was huge with her baby, yet Ginny was just big. Ron noticed this just as he was bringing them their lunch.

"Uh Hermione? Either we're having a Hagrid or I'm seeing things."

Hermione laughed.

"Oh, Ron, I can't be _that_… Ron, I _AM_ that big!"

Ginny thought for a moment. If Hermione was huge, there's got to be… more than one! She whipped out her wand and said an incantaion.

_"Quantitatum Feti!"_

Hermione's eyes glazed over and her mouth dropped open. A soft, musical voice, similar to that of the eagle door knocker at the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room came out of her mouth.

"Hermione Granger-Weasley is mother to two. Ronald Weasley is father to two."

Hermione's eyes unglazed themselves and her mouth shut. She looked visibly shaken.

"Ginny, you know what that means."

"Yeah. I'm not sure if I should congratulate you or feel sorry for you."

Ron looked VERY confused.

"And what does that mean?"

Ginny laughed even harder than Hermione had.

"Ron, you idiot, it means you wife is having twins! You know what those are, I hope, given how you grew up with a pair."

"Bloody hell! How am I supposed to raise _two_ of them at the same time?"

Ginny walked inside to find Harry asleep on the couch. She felt a pang of guilt for making him work so hard, but then she realized that he had put love into, and decided to wake him up anyway.

"Harry, wake up honey."

"Oh, Ginny," he said. "What happened?"

Ginny laughed, remembering the look on Ron and Hermione's face.

"Maybe you should come out to the porch."

Harry slid off the couch and walked over to the porch. He saw Ron and Hermione running around, fussing over…

"Harry, bloody hell, 'Mione is having _TWO_ babies! _TWINS!_" yelled Ron, looking both excited and frantic.

"Blimey, two? Uh, congratulations? Or sorry… I'm not really sure what to say." Replied Harry.

Hermione looked up at Harry. She grinned.

"Well, I imagine that it will be, obviously, twice as hard to raise two, but it will possibly twice as fun."

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

Harry turned to Ginny.

"You're quite sure that we're only having one, right, Ginny?"

"Do you want me to check," Ginny answered, with a slight grin.

"Might be nice," said Harry, worriedly.

Ginny repeated the spell and the musical voice came on.

"Ginevra Potter is mother to one. Harry Potter is father to one"

Harry sighed in relief. He felt rather foolish, worrying about having more than one child, because, just as Hermione had said it, it may be twice as fun. He pushed the worries to the back of his mind, and grinned at Ginny.

"Well, we know that we won't have a Fred and George, which, although it would be fun, would be a bit scary, if you ask me," Harry said. He turned to Ron and Hermione. "No offense."

Ron laughed.

"None taken." he said.

Hermione flashed Ron a glowing smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek. Ron turned as red as his hair, but when Hermione gave him a stern look, he shook it off.

They all walked off to the kitchen to get lunch, when Neville and Luna burst through the door.

"Hello, Harry! Neville and I are getting married!" Luna said, sounding as dreamy as ever.

Neville laughed.

"I'm so glad, never reckoned I would get married."

Hermione ran over to Neville and gave him a crushing hug..

"Oi, Her- Hermione, I... can't… breathe…" he said, turning a bit purple.

"Oh, sorry Neville, I'm just so happy for you. And you too, Luna!"

Luna smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Hermione. I suspect that it was the baby that was crushing Neville, you're pretty well along now."

Ron walked up next to Hermione.

"Speaking of baby, Hermione's… um… having twins."

Neville and Luna both grinned widely.

"Congratulations from both of us!" said Luna

After a while, Neville and Luna left, and Hermione began to torture Ron with hormonalness. She made him bring her lemonade, hold the lemons, treacle tart, but made him take it back when she saw that he had not topped it with pickle slices (which are not part of a treacle tart, to those readers who are not British or don't know what treacle tart is.) Ginny only _slightly _annoyed Harry. (and by this I mean she made him rub her feet, and give her lots of kisses. YAY!)

Eventually, Ron also fell asleep on the couch. Hermione did not stop yelling at him to wake up until she shouted that she was having the babies, which was not true, but Ron woke up with a jolt, screamed like a girl for a couple seconds, which prompted Fred and George to come downstairs and taunt him, rename him Little Princess Ronnina, and prank him for the remainder of the day until Hermione hexed them into the next week, and then kissed Ron passionately for a while, and then proceeded to slap him across the face.

Harry and Ginny laughed at this for a while, but then Ron gave them a glare, but then his expression softened into a 'Help Me' look. So they stopped, and Ginny, being very hormonal, took Harry up to her room so they could have a quick shagging session. When they left for dinner, Harry could not help feeling quite embarrassed.'

When they went to bed that night, Ginny heard Ron upstairs, pacing and whimpering.

"Bloody hell. There's two. Twins. Bloody, very bloody hell."

Ginny laughed quietly, turned over, kissed Harry, and fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Hormones, Epidurals, & Flying Broomless

A/N So sorry about the delay! I've really been procrastinating! Well, here's the awaited 11th chapter, so enjoy, and please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. For which I hate her (just kidding).

Chapter Eleven: Hormones, Epidurals, and Flying Without a Broom

Hermione was sitting on the couch in Ginny's room. Ron was sitting next to her, his hand gently stroking her enormous baby bump. She was due in a two weeks. Hermione had decided not to find the gender of the babies out until they were born. Ginny was the same. She had her hand over her belly, and she suddenly smiled.

"Harry, it's kicking!"

Harry reached over to her belly and he also grinned.

"Kid's got muscle."

Hermione grimaced.

"Last night, they were both kicking. It was so hard to sleep."

Ginny laughed. Ron also grinned a bit, and Hermione's expression softened a little.

There was a soft knock on the door. Harry got up and walked to the door. He hesitated for a second, because, he did not want anyone to interrupt the tender scene, but then again, it wasn't THAT embarrassing. He reached for the doorknob.

It was Fleur.

"Good morning!" she said cheerily. "'Ow are you all?"

"We're fine, thanks," replied Ginny.

A small girl, about eight, poked her head in the door. She was so much like Fleur, except her long, silvery blonde hair had very faint traces of red in it.

_"Mama, papa v__eut que vous veniez avec nous à Ollivanders pour acheter ma baguette magique,"_ said little Victoire. _"Il pense que je peux l'obtenir maintenant, parce qu'il dit que je suis assez futé pour lui."_

Fleur beamed at Victoire. _"Oui, oui. Il pense que je peux l'obtenir maintenant, parce qu'il dit que je suis assez futé pour lui."_

Victoire flashed a smile at them all and ran off, yelling, "Dad! Mum said she'd come with us!"

Ginny giggled.

"Oh, Fleur, Victoire is so sweet. I think she has a crush on Teddy!"

Fleur positively beamed.

"Ah, yes, and I believe zat leetle Teddy 'as a crush on Victoire, too! Well, zen, I came up here to tell you zat Molly got a letter from your friend Neville. She deed not want to come upstairs, because she ees busying hairself ovair your breakfasts. She says zat Ginny and 'Ermione vairy 'ealthy food for zair babies. I remembair when I was pregnant wis Victoire, and Molly deed ze same. I must go now, I am leaving wis Bill and Victoire to buy her her vairy first wand from Ollivander's. Good-bye!"

Fleur shook her hair out of her face and walked off after Victoire.

"Shall we go down soon, then?" said Hermione.

"Uh, yeah" replied Harry.

Maybe thirty minutes later, they were eating their breakfast. Ginny and Hermione had decided to drag them off to Diagon Alley, to look for wedding presents for Neville and Luna, a birthday present for Teddy, who was turning nine in a few weeks. Also, they made plans for what to do after the babies were born (apparently to move back to their houses; Ginny and Harry read the paper and found a house for sale in Godric's Hollow, near Hermione's, and Ron was going to move from his flat in Ottery St. Catchpole to Hermione's house.).

After a while, they were walking into Madam Malkin's. Ginny had seen a pair of robes that would look great on Luna, so she dragged them all inside to buy it. Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were walking around the back. Ron picked up a pair of tiny robes. The label read:

'Colour Changing Baby Robes. Changes from black to blue or pink depending on who first wears it."

Ron's eyes lit up.

'This would be perfect for the twins!"

He picked up another one and went off to Madam Malkin, who was waiting for Ginny and Hermione to decide on details for the dress.

Harry gazed thoughtfully at another pair. He picked one up and went off to buy it.

A bit later, Ron apparated back to the Burrow, because he had to get the remainder of his payload from the week before to deposit in to Gringotts.

As they were walking out of the store, they heard Hermione gasp.

"What's wrong?" said Harry.

"Water. Broken! Get us to St. Mungo's! And get Ron!"

Ginny whipped out a Galleon. She tapped it and smiled.

"Still have the D.A. coin. Pretty handy!"

Having sent Ron the message, they apparated to St. Mungo's. But, when they apparated in, they felt a whoosh of air, and were lifted off their feet and thrown back at least half a mile. Hermione gasped again.

"Oh, no, I forgot! You can't apparate inside St. Mungo's!"

All of a sudden, there was a loud CRACK, and Ron appeared. He looked confused, and asked:

"Oi, what's going on?"

They ignored him. Suddenly, an idea popped into Harry's head.

"Hermione, you can't walk right? We could levitate you and float you in!"

Hermione looked shocked, but hen she said:

"Fine, then."

Harry and Ginny raised their wands.

_"Wingardium leviosa!"_

They ran ahead, Hermione floating behind them, Ron straggling behind them. He still looked extremely confused.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Ginny stopped, pivoted, and walked up to Ron, and slapped him across the face.

"You idiot, Ron!"

"Oi!" What the bloody hell was that?"

Hermione reached down and slapped him again.

"You stupid idiot, Ronald!"

"Oi!"

Harry looked at them.

"Can we stop arguing? We need to get in there! And, yes, Ron, you really are an idiot."

Ron gave him a "what-the-hell" look, but followed. Soon, they had reached the door to St. Mungo's. They stepped inside and ran to the witch at the front desk.

"Birthing center, and quick!" said Ginny hurriedly.

"Oh, here, let me get someone to take you up. KATIE!"

In rushed none other than Katie Bell.

"Here, ma'am, let me help… Hermione?"

Harry grinned.

"Hello again, Katie."

"Hi, Harry!" she said, finally getting Hermione into the wheelchair, which was, without wheels, but floated smoothly a foot above the floor. Katie whipped out her wand and flicked it, muttering 'Birthing Center'.

A back car with four seats sprung out of the chair, and Katie motioned for the rest of them to hop in. They complied. Soon, they were zooming through the halls.

"Why are we going to a birthing center?" questioned Ron.

Hermione turned back and slapped him across the face, and Ginny did, simultaneously.

"Ow!"

Katie laughed.

"Happens all the time."

They reached the birthing center, where a smiling old witch kindly patted Hermione on the shoulder and said: 

"Katie's told me you're having twins. You'll be just fine, dear."

"Oh, oh, ok…"

They lay Hermione down on the bed and beckoned the others in. Ron seemed to finally realize what was going on.

"Oh, she's having the babies!"

Ginny looked at him sternly, walked toward him, and kicked him where it hurts.

Ron fell to the ground, and he said:

"So this is parenthood…"

Everybody in the room laughed, even Hermione.

At least an hour later, the kind nurse smiled widely.

"The first one is coming, dear. Keep it up!"

Slowly, but surely, the first twin was born.

Ron laughed joyfully, and shouted the gender of the baby.

"It's a girl, everybody! A baby girl!"

Not long after, the second baby was born, also a girl.

There was much happiness in the room, and Hermione was holding one baby, and Ginny was cradling the other. Hermione held up her hand.

"I've decided on their names. This one will be Hannah Rose, and the other will be Ellie Corinne. Harry, Ginny, will you be the godparents?"

"Sure, Hermione." Came Ginny's reply.

That night, Ginny and Harry were sitting in their room in the guest quarters.

"Harry, I've decided that I don't want to wait anymore. I only have about three and a half more weeks, and I want one of those charms that makes the baby come, like a muggle epidural."

Harry grinned at his wife.

"Whatever you want. In fact, I'll go ask the nurse now."

The next week, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione returned to St. Mungo's. Ginny was rolled into a similar room to Hermione's. Within four hours, she had given birth to another baby girl, named Camille Lily.

That weekend, they all moved in to Godric's Hollow. All was well.


	12. Picnic With The Babies

A/N Yaaay! The 11th chappie is up, there are three baby girls, and this takes place about 5 months later. They are gonna discover that little Camille is a Metamorphmagus, and, so you know Hannah and Ellie are identical. This chapter WILL be hilarious. Baby food, nose biting, and poker, what more could you ask for? Oh, I forgot. If you have a weak mind that can be disturbed by mind-talking telepathic 5-month-olds, then don't read this chapter. Otherwise, please, R&R and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I happen to NOT own Harry Potter, which makes me HAPPEN to own the events in this story, which HAPPEN to be written by me, yet the characters except for the babies happen to NOT be mine. I've made my point.

Chapter 12: It's A Picnic with the Babies

It was Hannah and Ellie's five-month birthday, October 1st (their birthday is April 1st, the same day as Fred and George's. Which signifies that these two will be master pranksters, and will follow in the footsteps of our favorite troublemaking twins. You'll see. In this chapter and the next story. Yes, there will be another!). It was a relatively cool, breezy fall day. So, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny had taken the girls out to a Godric's Hollow park for a picnic, to celebrate theirs and Camille's 5-month birthday, because Camille's was just a week later.

They were sitting beneath a tall oak tree on a checkered tablecloth. Hermione had packed sandwiches, potato salad, a blueberry tart, and baby food. Ginny was unscrewing a bottle of baby peas 'n' potatoes for Camille and put a spoon in it, and put it up to Camille's mouth.

"Go on, Cammie, eat the mashed up stuff!'

A/N Now, we journey inside the mind of Camille Potter, who, like Hannah and Ellie could do telepathy, but it wasn't with a twin.

_I wonder if this tastes good… maybe I should sniff it, like that doggy sniffed Uncle Ron's butt yesterday!_

_Euugh! That stuff smells like poo! Hm… maybe I should humor them… so I can get some of that blueberry tart! Now that's what I call delicious!_

_Hannah: You're thinking exactly what me and Ellie are thinking! And, we have to say…_

_Ellie: It's quite the genius plan._

_Hannah: I have a part you could add onto it, so they'll never feed us this junk again!_

_Camille: And what would that be?_

_Ellie: Well, seeing as we can't talk yet, and your Mum and Dad haven't found out that you're a Metamorphamajig whatever you call it, like Nymphie _(this would be what they call Tonks)…

Hannah: So you can spit out the food, and when you do that, turn you hair, uh, bright red, and your eyes too! And make your face look mad!

_Camille: That's genius, you guys! I think I'll try that now, Mum's trying to shove this stuff in my face again…_

Ginny finally "managed" to force the food into Camille's tiny mouth, and Camille waited a second, and spat the food out, and it hit Ron in the face. Her blonde hair flashed an angry red, and so did her emerald eyes, which formed themselves into an angry glare.

"Ahhh-blugh! Eugh eugh!" she said.

Ginny looked confused.

"Is it just me, or did her hair and eyes just change color?"

"Yeah, I think it did!"

Hermione thought about it for a minute, and then spoke to the three other confused parents.

"Well, I remember, after she was born, she was being watched by the healer who performed the Epidural Charm, and when I was taking Hannah and Ellie around the hospital with Ron, you know, just to stretch, and I heard the healer saying something like 'Hair's changing, but it's starting to stop at blonde. Maybe the girl's a…'"

"Metamorphmagus!" shouted Ginny. "Cammie is a Metamorphmagus!"

"Right." smiled Hermione.

"So, you mean, she's like Tonks and Teddy or something?" asked Ron.

"Well, yeah. I guess so." replied Harry, who was laughing.

A/N Now back to Baby-Mind-World-Thing! Joyyyyyy!

Camille: Heh heh heh. Mission accomplished.

_Hannah: Yep. And it was hilarious how you spit the food on Daddy!_

_Ellie: Yeah, pretty sweet._

_Camille: I'm bored with this._

_Hannah: We know what to do when boredom happens._

_Camille: What, acting like a baby and biting noses? Oooh, actually, that would be fun… savage, but fun…_

_Ellie: Nah, we're talking big, like…_

_Hannah: BABY POKER!_

_Camille: Funnnnnn… can I still bite your dad's nose, just for the heck of it?_

_Hannah & Ellie: 'course!_

_Camille: AWESOME! Now, when can we play poker?_

Camille reached up to Ron, who smiled and said;

"Cammie, it's fine, I forgive you for spi… AAAGH!"

Camille had pulled herself up on Ron's arm, and bitten him on the nose, with her four, tiny, but very sharp teeth. At this point, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had fallen over on the ground laughing their heads of, and Ron pried Camille of his face and laughed with them.

"Oh, Camille, even though that wasn't very nice, that was adorable! You get blueberry tart, Cammie! Oh, and Hannah and Ellie, as well." beamed Ginny.

So, Harry ripped off a third of his sandwich, and tore it into tiny pieces, small enough for the girls to eat. After they had enjoyed the unplanned sandwich meal, Hermione pulled out the tart, and a vat of vanilla ice cream, which she had put a freezing charm on, so it wouldn't melt, and served it on to the paper plates.

Later that afternoon, the girls had supposedly been put down for a nap in Camille's room, but nobody knew that they were playing mental poker.

Hannah: Haha! Four of a Kind! I bet beat you two! Woohoo! Yess… I am the poker MASTER! BOOM! 

_Camille: Don't be so sure, my friend! Straight Flush!_

_Hannah: Ah, rats._

_Ellie: Snoooooooooore…_

_Hannah: …_

_Camille: Let's look at her hand! Heh heh heh…_

_Hannah: Oooh, yeah, that's an awesome idea!_

_Camille: Ahhh, no… Hannah…_

_Hannah: ROYAL FLUSH!!!!_


End file.
